Masoquista
by DauwMalfoy
Summary: Y es que ella era masoquista, pero, permitiría que Sasuke le pateara el corazón por quinceava vez, porque así era el amor y así de estúpida era ella.


Aclaraciones:

"Blablabla."_ || Diálogos._

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

**Masoquista**-

_**P**_or **D**auw**M**alfoy

* * *

Y le gustaba pensarse a ella misma como diferente, porque si bien lo era, creía —Ingenuamente, al menos— que era de manera especial, cuando en realidad no era más que la típica adolescente que aún parecía creer en cuentos de hadas —Pero no, ella no creía ya en eso. Ella era grande— y llevaba unas ridículas y puritanas bragas color blanco, fantaseando con esos personajes que salían en series o salían en libros. Era esa típica adolescente que creía que podría vivir del arte y tendría una vida soñada por ella y por toda mujer.

Se miró al espejo y se sonrió tímidamente, casi como coqueteándole a su reflejo, porque estaba en esa edad, esa en la que quería gustarle desesperadamente a todo chico y se puso —Por primera vez en toda su vida— unas bragas negras de encaje, las había robado de alguna tienda cualquiera en el centro comercial mientras su madre se probaba los sostenes que ella moría por llenar.

Llegó a la escuela con esa cortísima falda en sus muslos y las calcetas cubriéndole la mitad de ellos y sintió las miradas a sus piernas. Si bien lo que más le gustaba de su cuerpo eran sus piernas, no era porque su pecho fuera prácticamente nulo —O al menos eso quería pensar ella, pero en el fondo aún le dolía que la cerda tuviera dos copas más que ella—, así evitaba burlas hacia su frente y también evitaba las de su plano pecho. Siguió caminando entre los pasillos y se dirigió hacia su casillero. Lo abrió con dedos temblorosos —Imaginando que tendría más de una carta de amor y se sonrojó al pensarlo— y se le resbaló un libro, cayendo directamente a su pie. Brincó para atrás y se golpeó la espalda.

La miró con molestia, si bien él era de los que evitaban a toda costa el contacto de una mujer —Si no era en la cama, no necesitaba tener a una con él— le tocó los hombros y la apartó con fuerza, estrellándola con el casillero.

"Molesta" Susurró antes de irse.

Ella lo miró con enojo y prácticamente continuó en su ensoñación de ser la más deseada de la escuela, pero miró de reojo al pelinegro con que recién había chocado y suspiró.

Antes él le había pateado el corazón de 13 maneras diferentes, pero a ella ya no le importaba —O fingía no importarle, no estaba demasiado segura aún— y se revolcaba en la alfombra del primero que lograba sacarle una carcajada. Este mes había sido Suigetsu y anteriormente a Kiba, pues se rumoreaba lo fácil que podía ser la pequeña chica. A ella no le importaba, pues creía fervientemente que un día encontraría a alguno que se enamoraría de ella por su risa y por sus gemidos. Caminó hasta el salón y saludó tímidamente a Suigetsu.

Mordisqueó el lápiz mirando fijamente al maestro de matemáticas, que a pesar de ser un viejo pervertido, no le quitaba lo guapo que se veía con el pantalón que se colgaba de las caderas y se pegaba a partir de la rodilla. Se imaginó a si misma siendo penetrada por Kakashi en el escritorio y se sonrojó.

Sasuke, por su parte, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima desde que llegó al salón y saludó al molesto y ruidoso peliblanco que estaba a dos asientos de él. Ella se sentaba a tres hileras de él y cuando empezó a mordisquear el lápiz, una parte de él —O de sus hormonas— desearon ser el lápiz. Ella podía ser una completa mojigata cuando se trata de él, pero ¿Qué cuando se trata de sus estúpidos compañeros?

"Sakura es buena" Murmura Kiba contra el oído de Suigetsu.

Se levantó porque no aguantaba los murmullos idiotas y las miradas matadoras de Naruto. Salió del salón y fue directo a tomar aire fresco.

Sakura no le quitaba la mirada a su profesor de encima, no dejaba de pensar en un mete y saca que posiblemente sería placentero por la experiencia. No habría moretones por sujetarla demasiado fuerte como con Suigetsu, o no habría rasguños por toda su espalda como con Kiba. Con ese pensamiento, salió del salón para dirigirse al baño. Una vez ahí, encerrada en el cubículo, metió su mano en su ropa interior y dos lágrimas cayeron en sus muslos. Estaba siendo patética, se tocaría porque pensaba en sexo con su profesor. Se tocaría porque tenía un estúpido y melodramático amor no correspondido. Se limpió las lágrimas con el puño y lloró más fuerte. Tanto que empezó a hipar. Se sacó la mano de las bragas y abrió la puerta de una patada. Se lavó las manos y al verse en el espejo, quiso realmente llorar. Estaba hecha un desastre.

Un sonido fuerte la sacó de órbita y dirigió su mirada a donde se había creado el ruido.

La encontró ahí, patética, hipando. Se pensó a él mismo como un idiota, pero le dio lástima dejarle ahí. Ella tenía la mirada llena de furia y pensó que vendría a patearle por cada segundo pasado ahí. Sólo que él se lanzó a ella antes y le besó los labios. Le detuvo las manos que rápidamente se volvieron puños y en un intento de grito, le metió la lengua hasta la garganta. La empujó contra la pared y le separó las piernas con sus pies. Ella empezó a llorar de vuelta mientras fruncía el ceño —Y Sasuke pensó que así se veía en serio muy bonita, porque así su frente no lucía tan ancha—, entonces ella como pudo se tiró al suelo y lloró más.

"Idiota, idiota, idiota" gritó, justo antes de sorber la nariz.

Él se rio amargamente y pensó si debía patearla, pero simplemente se agachó y le besó la cabeza mientras ella hacía rabietas en el suelo. Le había pateado el corazón una vez más. Entonces, él mostró su estúpida superioridad para retirarse del lugar.

"Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, Sakura." Comentó mientras abría la puerta del baño.

Ella calló y miró a su agresor. Sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero se limpió rápidamente y se levantó del suelo. Ella corrió contra la espalda de él y estrujó la camisa de Sasuke con sus manos mientras pegaba su frente con la espalda. Asintió dos veces y Sasuke, lo único que había podido hacer era sonreír —Con esa sonrisa muy arrogante— y se sacudió para que la pelirrosa lo soltara.

Y es que ella era masoquista, pero, permitiría que Sasuke le pateara el corazón por quinceava vez, porque así era el amor y así de estúpida era ella.


End file.
